dndnightfandomcom-20200213-history
8 July
We started playing around 4:30. This was the third Summerhearth session. People in attendance * Nathan as DM * Emily as Kithri * Steph as Quelenna * Austin as Yuka * Will as Theren What happened * Started heading southwest away from the slavepits * Quelenna rolled a 20 in foraging for food, so that was never a problem * Made camp along the rolling hills of the waste ** Heard some howling, but nothing came of it * Continued SW, eventually found a road, chose to go south * Sounds were heard in the distance, so Kithri snuck off to go investigate ** She found Theren drunk off his ass in a bar ** They got to chatting, she decided to go up to his room with him ** He passed out, she read his diary, found some scribbles about children, mystery, and bandits ** Snuck back out to the party, but left him a nice note * The party went into town, got the skinny on the sitch ** Yuka visited the one-legged Sheriff, who told him of Shakuz Teedra's evildoings in overtaxation and probably stealing children ** Quelenna visited a shop run by a bricksmith to get some of the lay of the land but nothing sounded familiar ** Kithri took Raiko and Kairo with her to go meet up with Theren in the bar * Once all together, the party decides to go and check out this missing children issue ** They dump the kids off in the bartender's basement * They go buy some food and rope and settle on renting 2 horses * Off they ride! Along the way they encounter a carriage drawn by two camels * They hear it coming slowly off in the distance, so they lay a trap, but Theren undoes it and hails the carriage from the middle of the road * The passenger of note in the carriage tells the party he's a merchant ** He gets rather inquisitive; the party gets rather suspicious, especially when he asks about the children and won't immediately show the party his goods ** And the carriage guards don't say anything to the party at all * Kithri rolls to sneak under the carriage to poke a hole in the bottom to have a look around ** She gets caught in a bad way * The carriage man reveals himself to be Torane Zabeida, rumored to be in on the whole child-snatching plot * The party takes an ambush round from a pair of Human Guards, two Mithrendian Guards, and the half-orc driver Fulgrim * Kithri was held by the Human Guards at the beginning of the battle * The attackers almost wipe out the party, even though the DM nerfed the Human Guards down into minions and made Torane do nothing but beg for his life and run away ** At the end of the battle, Quelenna and Theren were totally dead from failing their saving throws ** Kithri has rolled a crit and woke herself up from being KO'd at one point, but then got knocked out again. She failed 2 saving throws before the battle ended ** Yuka had one HP left ** Torane ran away without being pursued * Yuka tossed the fallen bodies of his party into the carriage and rode back into town, ashamed Rewards The group got 444 XP for defeating the bad guys (although I use defeating in a very liberal sense lol). They also found 420 gp, 3 gems worth 100 gp each, a Wailing Tome, a Symbol of the Holy Nimbus, and a Foe Maker. Category:SummerhearthCategory:Session summary